Modern firearms often utilize accessories such as tactical lights, laser illuminators, laser target designators, communication devices, infra-red lights, illuminated sights, and holographic sights. Most of these accessories are operated by switches, including pressure switches. Such switches are currently mounted to firearms using double sided tape, elastic bands or hook and loop fasteners. Accordingly, a need exists for a firearm grip panel having a secure method of mounting a pressure switch.